masih mencintainya
by unpredictable girl
Summary: Sakura benar-benar sakit hati saat kekasihnya memilih berselingkuh dengan sepupunya sendiri/read and review:)


**MASIH MENCINTAINYA**

Tokoh dalam fiksi ini murni milik Mashashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC (banget), alur dipaksa, typo(s), gak sesuai EYD, dll

Pair : SasuSaku

Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Mentari bersinar terang. Seolah tersenyum kepada dunia Langit biru itu pun mendukung cuaca hari ini dengan corak awan putih bertebaran disekelilingnya Seakan tak ingin kalah dengan mentari yang sedang tersenyum, para warga Konoha melaksanakan aktifitas mereka dengan suka cita. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Konoha High School yang hari ini sedang mengadakan event tahunan.

PerpisahanSekolah.

Siapa yang tidak tahu acara ini? Acara yang setiap tahun diadakan diseluruh sekolah. Tak terkecuali juga dengan Konoha High School. Bahkan sekolah ini tak main-main soal biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk sekedar membuat acara ini. Kalian heran? Tak perlu! Kalian tidak akan heran jika melihat seberapa besar sekolah ini. Seberapa mahalnya biaya sekolah di KHS ini. Dan seberapa kayanya orang-orang yang menyandang gelar "murid" disekolah ini. Well, mungkin orangtua mereka yang kaya.

Mari kita lihat dimana acara ini dimulai. Aaa...acara ini dilangsungkan diaula utama KHS. Ruangan itu terlihat lebih mewah dari sebelumnya. Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi duduk secara bergerombol disudut-sudut aula. Ada juga beberapa orangtua sedang duduk bercengkrama, dan beberapa siswa-siswi yang bertanggung jawab dalam acara ini mondar-mandir membawa beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan.

Tidak semua murid kelas XII berada diaula. Beberapa terlihat masih berkumpul dikantin. Tidak heran juga mengingat acara masih dimulai sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Dipojok kantin ada empat orang gadis sedang mengobrol dengan seru. Well, tepatnya hanya tiga orang gadis. Seorang gadis bersurai soft pink hanya menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya. Tak dihiraukannya candaan dari ketiga temannya.

"Jidat..." seorang gadis bersurai pirang, Yamanaka Ino menyenggol lengan gadis pink tadi yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

Tak ada respon.

"Sakura..." kini gadis pirang berkuncir empat tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan gadis itu. Masih tak mendapat jawaban, seorang gadis bercepol dua berteriak ditelinga gadis itu.

"SAKURA...!"

"Hnn...?"

Tuing.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul disudut ketiga temannya, mendengar respon cuek yang ditunjukkan gadis bermata emerald ini. Menghela nafas sejenak, Sabaku Temari bertanya, "Ada apa Sakura? Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Sakura menutup matanya sejenak. Menyembunyikan emerald indahnya lalu tanpa disadari, sebutir kristal bening meluncur tanpa halangan. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya kakak," Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya hingga jidat lebarnya menyentuh meja kantin.

Ino mengelus punggung Sakura, "Mungkin kau tidak perlu memberikan persembahan untuk acara hari ini, kalau kau mau tahu, wajahmu benar-benar pucat." Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku tetap harus memberikan persembahan terakhir itu." Sakura menggeleng keras.

"Apa perlu aku menghajar orang itu lagi, agar kau merasa lega Sakura?" Tenten mengangkat lengan kemeja sekolahnya. Bergaya seolah akan menghajar seseorang. Dan...

BBUUAGHH!

"Ittai! Itu menyakitkan nona karate!" Ino yang menjadi korban Tenten mengelus lengan kanannya yang terkena tinjuan Tenten.

"Peace...hehehe..." Tenten hanya nyengir kuda. Dibalas dengan gerutuan oleh putri tunggal Yamanaka. Temari selaku orang yang paling dewasa diantara mereka semua hanya memutar bola matanya. Sakura pun hanya tersenyum tipis. Biasanya dia akan ikut andil dalam hal menjahili Ino. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini semua kebiasaannya itu menghilang begitu saja. Hei nona muda, ada apa denganmu?

"Sakura-senpai..." seorang gadis yang diketahui sebagai adik kelas mereka memanggil nama gadis bermahkota soft pink itu. Mereka semua menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggil Sakura.

Tersenyum lembut, meski tidak mencapai matanya, Sakura menjawab, "Ada apa Yuki-chan?"

Adik kelas Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, malu. "Senpai ditunggu beberapa orang dilobi," gadis bersurai pink itu langsung menegang mendengar pesan yang disampaikan oleh Yuki. "Aaa...aku akan segera kesana." adik kelas Sakura segera meninggalkan kantin itu.

"Kau pasti bisa, Forehead." ucap Ino meyakinkan.

"Sakura yang kukenal tidak akan menghindari masalah," Temari tersenyum lembut.

"Mereka tak akan menyakitimu lagi setelah kau menyelesaikan semuanya, Sakura." Tenten menjanjikan.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum lembut, lalu memeluk ketiga sahabatnya. "Terimakasih, kalian memang yang terbaik." ucap Sakura tulus. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya mengangguk sembari mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Pergilah…" Temari melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobi. Dimana beberapa orang telah menunggunya.

MASIH MENCINTAINYA

Haruno Sakura. Putri bungsu dari keluarga Haruno ini adalah sang primadona KHS yang mempunyai pribadi baik −nyaris sempurna−. Semua orang menyayanginya. Kalian bertanya apakah dia mempunyai musuh? Tentu saja ada. Tapi mereka yang memilih menjadi musuh Sakura akan langsung meminta maaf padanya dan berniat menjadi temannya. Kenapa bias begitu? Tentu saja karena kebaikannya. Sakura mempunyaidua orang kakak. Si kembar Haruno Sasori dan Haruno Karin. Kedua manusia yang sama-sama berambut merah ini tak pernah mempunyai hubungan yang harmonis. Kalian ingin melihat 'Tom and Jerry' versi nyata? Datang saja ke kediaman Haruno saat kedua kakak Sakura berada dirumah.

Kaki jenjang Sakura berhenti saat tubuhnya telah sampai didepan pintu ganda berpelitur dengan lambang KHS ditengahnya. Dua orang bodyguard membungkuk sebentar melihat anak majikan mereka telah tiba. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu sang bodyguard membuka pintu ganda itu untuknya. Menghela nafas sejenak, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lobi.

"Konnichiwa minna-san, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Sakura membungkuk sopan lalu duduk diantara Sasori dan Karin setelah semua yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk dan membalas salamnya. Sakura melemparkan tatapannya keseluruh orang yang hadir disitu. Keluarganya hadir disitu. Hatuno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, dan kedua kakak merahnya. Dan tiga orang lagi yang mempunyai rambut biru donker adalah keluarga'nya'.

"Kita tinggal menunggu seseorang lagi…aaa…ini dia orangnya" ucap seorang wanita dewasa berambut biru donker. Uchiha Mikoto.

Kini masuk dua orang anak manusia berbeda gender. Hati sakura terasa begitu sesak saat melihat kedua orang itu bergandengan tangan. Semua yang hadir disitu ―kecuali Sakura tentunya― terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang mereka kenal sedang bergandengan dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah mereka tunggu kehadirannya. Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Sasuke…kenapa kau membawa nona Hyuuga ini? Kau tahu kan ini adalah pertemuan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno untuk menentukan tanggal pertunangan kalian?" Uchiha Mikoto menatap tajam pada gadis bersurai lavender dibelakang Sasuke yang hanya mampu menunduk dalam. Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"Maaf Kaa-san. Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada semua yang hadir disini. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan…pertunanganku dengan Sakura." Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?" Uchiha Itachi dan kembar Haruno memasang wajah bingung. Sakura tetap memilih menatap sepatunya yang sekarang terlihat lebih menarik.

"Aku membawa Hinata untuk memperkenalkan bahwa dialah yang kupilih sebagai…" Sasuke dan Sakura secara tidak sadar menutup mata mereka bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa ini berat. "Tunanganku." ucap Sasuke tegas.

DUUUAARRR!

Bagai tersambar petir, mereka semua memasang wajah terkejut. Bahkan air mata Sakura telah meluncur deras. Karin langsung memeluk adiknya. Sasori baru saja akan berlari untuk menghajar Sasuke saat tangan mungil Sakura menahannya. Itachi yang sangat menyayangi adiknya kini terlihat memasang wajah penuh amarah kearah Sasuke. Kizashi dan Mebuki memerah menahan amarah. Mikoto memasang wajah kecewa mendengar keputusan putra bungsunya. Tapi berbeda dengan Fugaku. Ayah dari kedua putra Uchiha ini langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bocah? Kenapa kau membuat segalanya menjadi rumit? Lalu untuk apa kau memberikan harapan pada Sakura jika akhirnya kau menyia-nyiakannya? Kau kudidik untuk memegang teguh komitmen yang telah kau buat! Aku tak pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi seorang pengecut dengan semua perbuatan yang tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkannya." Fugaku baru akan menampar Sasuke saat sebuah tangan mungil menahannya.

"Tidak Jii-san. Biarkan ini berakhir jika itu yang diinginkan Sasuke." Sakura memohon didepan Fugaku. Air mata terus mengalir deras dipipi putihnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih pucat.

"Untuk apa kau membela pemuda brengsek sepertinya yang telah menyia-nyiakanmu, Sakura?" Karin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan lebih brengsek dari Sasuke, jika aku tetap memaksanya untuk terus bersamaku Nee-san. Biarkan dia bahagia bersama pilihannya. Mungkin dia memang bukan jodohku yang dikehendaki Kami-sama." ujar Sakura pasrah. Mebuki dan Mikoto menghampiri Sakura. Mereka berdua memeluk Sakura yang terisak.

"Kaa-san mendukung apapun keputusanmu, sayang." kata Mebuki. Sakura mengangguk. Lalu ketiganya keluar dari lobi. Berjalan ke arah aula. Disusul oleh Fugaku dan Kizashi yang melempar tatapan sengit kearah Sasuke.

Karin berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang kini menunduk. Menampilkan sedikit kesakitan dimata sekelam malamnya. Hei, bukankah kau seharusnya menyesal? Bukan merasa kesakitan, tuan! "Kau akan menyesal telah membuang adikku! Akan kupastikan hal itu."

"Dan kau…" Karin menunjuk Hinata. "Good job sepupu. Ingatkan aku untuk menyembunyikan Suigetsu darimu." setelah berkata seperti itu, Karin meninggalkan lobi.

Sasori menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "Kau orang terakhir yang selamat karena membuang adikku!" lalu menghempaskannya keras dan mengikuti jejak Karin.

Ucapan terakhir dari Itachi membuat pertahanan Sasuke runtuh. Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan menangis dalam diam. "Kau bukan adikku!"

MASIH MENCINTAINYA

"Dan kini saatnya persembahan terakhir dari siswi berbakat kita. langsung saja, Haruno Sakura…!" riuh rendah tepuk tangan menggema saat MC memanggil nama Sakura. Sakura naik ke atas panggung dan memasang senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya.

"Mungkin ini sederhana. Tapi, hanya ini yang bias kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua. Terima kasih untuk para sensei yang telah menerimaku sebagai siswi kalian. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau menjadi sahabatku. Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang mau mengenalku. Untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang merawat dan membiayaiku. Untuk Karin Nee-san dengan semua motivasinya. Untuk Sasori Nii-san dengan sister complexnya." semua yang hadir terkekeh. Sasori mendengus keras saat melihat adik kembarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Persekongkolan kedua putri Haruno, eh? Sempurna!" ucapnya menyindir.

"Dan untuk seseorang yang sudah menemaniku selama ini. Seseorang yang kini telah pergi, lagu ini untukmu." Sakura kini menatap Sasuke yang duduk dibarisan belakang. Disampingnya, Hinata duduk sambil menundukkan kepala. Semua mata pun mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Melemparkan tatapan kebencian, kemarahan, dan menghina. Seluruh penghuni KHS tahu skandal itu. Tentang Sasuke yang merupakan kekasih Sakura sejak awal mereka masuk di KHS. Tentang Hinata, sepupu Sakura yang merupakan siswi pindahan dari Amerika dan baru masuk diawal semester enam. Tentang Hinata yang mencintai Sasuke. Tentang Sasuke yang lebih memilih Hinata. Seluruh siswa dan siswi tahu hal itu. Dan siapa yang mereka pihak? Sakura? Tentu saja! Bahkan fansgirl Sasuke lebih membela Sakura.

"Setiap nafas merupakan sebuah cerita. Cerita tentangmu yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Terima kasih untuk semua luka yang kau beri, sehingga mengajarkanku untuk lebih dewasa. Terima kasih untuk…semuanya." Sakura tersenyum kecut dan melangkahkan kakinya kea rah grand piano putih yang terletak ditengah panggung.

Dipanggung aula Nampak seorang gadis tengah bermain grand ! Sakura, gadis yang berbakat dalam memainkan music itu mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk acara hari ini. Acara perpisahan sekolah yang menyebabkan luka dihatinya. Lagu yang sesuai dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Ting TingTing

Tuts demi tuts terus ditekan dengan jemari mungilnya. Setiap nada yang keluar seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat tersiksa saat ini. Air mata itu jatuh bersamaan dengan setiap nada yang keluar dari piano itu. Seakan ikut terbawa emosi, sahabat-sahabat Sakura menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya masing-masing.

_Jika teringat tentang dirimu  
Berlinang air mataku  
Ku rindu saat-saat bersamamu  
Kasih sayangmu padaku_

Air mata Sakura mengalir dengan deras. Mengingat luka pertama yang ditorehkan Sasuke membekas begitu dalam. Ya. Selalu menyakitkan memang saat Sakura mengingat tentang Sasuke. Sakura merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka merajut kisah yang manis.

_Kini kau bukan milikku  
Dan berakhir sudah cintaku  
Biarkan saja hatiku bicara  
Ku masih sayang padamu_

Sasuke memang bukan miliknya lagi. Mungkin Sakura tak lagi bias memberikan cintanya pada Sasuke. Tapi, bukan berarti rasa itu hilang begitu saja. Sakura bahkan tak yakin dia bias melupakan pemuda itu. Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura masih benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tapi Sakura juga tak mungkin memaksa Sasuke. Ini benar-benar saat yang paling menyakitkan untuk Sakura.

_Aku selalu mendoakanmu  
Agar kau bahagia  
Bersama dirinya selamanya_

Tak ada yang bias dilakukan Sakura selain mendoakan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Memangnya mau apalagi? Mempertahankan Sasuke? Jangan membuat lelucon! Buat apa mempertahankan orang itu, jika yang dipertahankan yang memilih pergi.

_Mengapa mudahnya hatimu mendua  
Ku lapangkan dada walau aku terluka  
Semoga bahagia bersama dirinya  
Karena kau telah memilih dia_

Air mata Sakura belum berhenti mengalir. Otaknya kembali memutar memori itu. Bagai sebuah roll film, kejadian itu kembali terulang memenuhi ingatannya. Membuat hatinya kembali tersayat luka.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura memanggil lirih saat dilihatnya kekasihnya mencium bibir Hinata, sepupunya sendiri, dilapangan basket. Dihadapan berates-ratus pasang mata penghuni KHS. Didepan matanya sendiri.

Dan Sakura segera meninggalkan lapangan outdoor itu dengan berurai air mata saat Sasuke mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku memilih Hyuuga Hinata. Maafkan aku."

Sahabat-sahabat Sakura yang hadir disitu akan meninggalkan mereka saat Hinata memanggil mereka, "Teman-teman…"

Ino, Temari dan Tenten berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menusuk. "Jangan pernah memanggil nama kami! Kau bukan bagian dari kami lagi." aura kebencian benar-benar memancar dari Ino.

"Mengkhianati sepupu sendiri, eh? Benar-benar sifat terpuji." Tenten menambahkan dengan sinis.

"Ku kira kau benar-benar polos. Tapi ternyata penilaianku salah. Kalau aku jadi Sakura jangan harap aku memaafkanmu." Temari yang merupakan gadis terbijak di KHS itupun berbicara dengan nada sedingin es.

Berlalunya ketiga gadis itu, diikuti oleh Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji. Sejak saat itu seluruh siswa-siswi KHS selalu menatap mereka dengan pandangan merendahkan. Tak ubahnya dengan Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat Sasuke.

_Betapa sakitnya apa yang ku rasa  
Tuhan kuatkanlah hatiku yang terluka  
Semoga ku bisa tuk melupakannya  
Karena ku masih mencintainya_

Suara merdu Sakura terlihat bergetar. Tapi, Sakura bahkan tidak peduli. Dirinya hanya ingin menangis dan terus menangis. Ingin rasanya Sakura membuang ingatannya tentang pemuda itu. Lihat! Bahkan pemuda yang ditangisinya hanya memandang datar dari tempat duduk paling belakang. Semua teman-teman Sakura menangis untuknya. Bahkan Karin yang tak pernah akur dengan Sasori, kini telah memeluk kakak kembarnya.

_Kini kau bukan milikku  
Dan berakhir sudah cintaku  
Biarkan saja hatiku bicara  
Ku masih sayang padamu_

_Aku selalu mendoakanmu  
Agar kau bahagia  
Bersama dirinya selamanya wooo wooo_

_Mengapa mudahnya hatimu mendua  
Ku lapangkan dada walau aku terluka  
Semoga bahagia bersama dirinya  
Karena kau telah memilih dia_

_Betapa sakitnya apa yang ku rasa  
Tuhan kuatkanlah hatiku yang terluka  
Semoga ku bisa tuk melupakannya  
Karena ku masih mencintainya wooo wooo huuu_

Lagu itu berakhir dengan diiringi tangisan dan tepuk tangan meriah. Jika dia tidak bias meraih cintanya, maka biarkan dia melihat senyum pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah mereka semua. Saat emeraldnya bertatapan dengan mata Sasuke, air mata itu keluar lagi. Sakura berlari keluar dari aula. Mencari ketenangan sendiri.

MASIH MENCINTAINYA

Seorang gadis remaja tengah mengeret kopernya memasuki bandara. Remaja bersurai pink ini menatap jam tangan biru muda yang bertengger ditangannya. Rambut pink sepinggangnya bergoyang-goyang saat gadis itu berlari kecil memasuki bandara.

"Oh maafkan aku. Aku yang akan pergi tapi aku yang terlambat," Sakura, gadis itu menghampiri beberapa orang yang menunggunya dibandara.

"Tidak apa-apa saying. Cepat naik ke pesawat. Sebentar lagi kau akan berangkat." Seorang wanita dewasa mengelus rambut Sakura dan menitikkan air mata. Berat rasanya melepas putri tersayangnya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-teman dan keluarganya Sakura segera berjalan ke arah pesawat. Ya! Hari ini Sakura akan meninggalkan Konoha. Melanjutkan studinya di Suna. Melepas semua beban yang ada dipunggungnya di Konoha. Melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Berharap akan mendapat yang lebih baik dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN**

**A/N :**

HUUUAAAA

Fanfic ini benar-benar pasaran banget idenya. Jadi minder #tutupmukapakepanci :D

Saya merasa tiap kali bikin fanfic alurnya pasti kecepetan. Bener gak sih?

Masih berharap review dari senpai-senpai semua

Sekuwel dari "would you date with me" ditunggu dulu ya…

Arigatou senpai


End file.
